


Hearts never lie

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Legends never die [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Dramatic, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Introspection, Ironman-Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel Cinematic Universe-Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sentimental, spiderman-freeform - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Siamo nel periodo successivo alla mia long fic su Infinity War, per cui gli Avengers attendono ancora la battaglia finale contro Thanos. Peter vive con Tony all'Avengers Tower, ma Tony a volte si fa venire qualche scrupolo e allora... comincia a dirgli che dovrebbe frequentare i ragazzi della sua età e non dipendere da lui e Peter non la prenderà per niente bene.Dedico questa OS a chi sempre mi incoraggia e mi spinge a scrivere su questa dolcissima OTP.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori del MCU e a chiunque detiene i diritti dell'universo Marvel.





	Hearts never lie

**Hearts never lie**

 

 _Does the word love scare you away?_ __  
Does forever seem too long to stay?  
Now it's time we end this nowhere charade  
And a real good place to start  
Is to listen to your heart  
Cause our hearts never lie  
They just feel the love  
Try so hard to deny  
There's no reason to act like we don't care  
When the truth is always there  
Oh hearts never lie  
Why should we?

_(“Hearts never lie” – Tiffany ft._ _Chris Farren)_

Peter Parker aveva iniziato la scuola da più di una settimana, era il suo quarto anno di scuola superiore.

Per lui il rientro alla quotidianità era stato quasi più drammatico della battaglia contro Thanos, perciò Stark, per incoraggiarlo, aveva promesso che ogni mattina lo avrebbe accompagnato personalmente a scuola nella macchina guidata da Happy, in modo da rimanere insieme a lui fino all’ultimo.

Peter, però, ogni volta faceva un mucchio di storie, trovava tutte le scuse possibili per non scendere dall’auto o, perlomeno, rimandare quel momento più a lungo che poteva. Tony, allora, lo abbracciava e lo baciava (mentre Happy era opportunamente impegnato in altre faccende) per salutarlo, ricordandogli che si sarebbero rivisti presto.

Una mattina, però, dopo che Peter era sceso dall’auto e si era avviato verso l’ingresso dell’edificio scolastico con gli altri ragazzi, Stark era rimasto a guardare e la scena lo aveva fatto molto riflettere.

Vedeva Peter in mezzo ai suoi coetanei e si sentiva in colpa: quel ragazzo era già da prima piuttosto emarginato dagli altri, che non lo capivano e lo prendevano in giro perché lui era gentile e studioso… ma adesso, accanto a loro, pareva proprio un pesce fuor d’acqua.

Nella mente di Tony cominciarono a ronzare i soliti, fastidiosissimi scrupoli e l’uomo si diede la colpa di questo ulteriore distacco di Peter dal mondo dei ragazzi della sua età. Sapeva già da due anni che Peter era un ragazzo diverso dagli altri, che aveva interessi che i compagni non condividevano e che non riusciva a inserirsi… e lui, facendolo diventare un Avenger e portandolo a vivere con sé, aveva peggiorato la situazione, allontanandolo ancora di più dal mondo dei suoi coetanei.

Mentre si faceva accompagnare da Happy alla Stark Foundation, Tony decise che avrebbe provato a risolvere il problema, a incoraggiare Peter a farsi amici della sua età e ad allontanarlo da sé, com’era giusto che fosse.

O almeno questo era ciò che Tony Stark pensava, arrogandosi il diritto di scegliere che cosa fosse giusto o meno per il ragazzo, senza sentire il suo parere.

Quel pomeriggio, quando Peter rientrò da scuola, era tutto felice all’idea di rivedere il signor Stark e certo non si aspettava una brutta sorpresa.

“Allora, com’è andata oggi a scuola?” gli domandò Tony.

“Tutto bene, signor Stark. Anzi, non vedevo l’ora di rivederla per raccontarle che sono stato interrogato in scienze e…”

“Bene, scommetto che sei andato alla grande, ma non era di questo che volevo parlare” riprese l’uomo, cogliendo la palla al balzo. “Mi sembra che tu stia diventando eccessivamente dipendente da me e questo non ti fa bene. Dovresti riuscire a farti qualche amico della tua età, magari qualcuno che possa condividere i tuoi interessi.”

Peter, che aveva atteso il momento di rivedere Tony per tutta la giornata, rimase impietrito dalla delusione e spalancò in faccia a Stark due occhi nocciola pieni di triste stupore.

“Ma… cosa dice, signor Stark? Lo sa che sono sempre stato diverso dagli altri, che non sono in molti ad avere i miei interessi, che mi considerano strano. C’è solo Ned che…”

“Ecco, appunto, Ned! Se non sbaglio è anche l’unico che sa dei tuoi poteri, ti ha perfino aiutato una volta, no? Beh, dovresti frequentarlo più spesso, magari potresti invitarlo qui qualche volta. Perché non studiate insieme, non andate al cinema? E poi quella ragazza dall’aria simpatica, come si chiama… JJ? Sembra una ragazza in gamba.”

“MJ, si chiama MJ, ma non capisco cosa c’entri adesso” Peter era già sulla difensiva. Si sentiva a disagio e anche profondamente rattristato. Era abituato a essere considerato  _strano_ dalla maggior parte della gente, non solo dai ragazzi e dalle ragazze più popolari della scuola che lo prendevano in giro e gli giocavano brutti scherzi, ma anche dagli adulti: troppe volte professori, conoscenti e anche perfetti estranei impiccioni lo avevano tormentato perché facesse quello che facevano gli altri, perché abbandonasse i suoi interessi da nerd e uscisse con i gruppi di amici e con le ragazze. Quando aveva conosciuto il signor Stark si era sentito rinascere, finalmente un adulto che lo considerava quasi un suo pari, che aveva interessi simili a lui e che poteva capirlo. E adesso cosa stava succedendo? Anche lui iniziava a trattarlo come un  _caso patologico_  da rieducare? Era già stato doloroso sopportare quelle risatine e quegli sguardi da persone di cui non gli importava poi molto… ma che fosse proprio il signor Stark a pensarla come loro, proprio lui, dopo quello che c’era stato…

“Peter, non puoi passare il tuo tempo libero soltanto con me e con altri adulti. Va bene, adesso sei un Avenger e io sono molto fiero di te, ma questo è un momento in cui non siamo chiamati a combattere e tutti si stanno rilassando e ne approfittano per stare con gli amici e con le persone care” riattaccò Tony, fingendo di non vedere l’espressione mortificata di Peter e le lacrime che gli stavano riempiendo gli occhi. Non doveva lasciarsi commuovere, stava agendo per il suo bene, insomma. “Tu invece continui a rimanere rinchiuso qui dentro ed esci solo per andare a scuola. Invece dovresti…”

“Signor Stark, lei mi conosce da due anni e ha capito fin dal principio che non sono un ragazzo come gli altri, non solo per via dei miei poteri” lo interruppe Peter. Si stava sforzando di trattenere le lacrime e di mantenere un tono di voce distaccato. “Credevo che almeno lei non mi avrebbe tormentato con questi discorsi, anzi,  _soprattutto_  lei. Invece mi illudevo, non è diverso dagli altri adulti che si sentono in diritto di giudicare cosa sia giusto e cosa sbagliato.”

_Credevo che lei mi accettasse così come sono e che mi volesse bene proprio per questo…_

“Ragazzo, non devi prendertela a male, parlo solo per il tuo bene. Non voglio giudicarti, né farti sentire sbagliato, né allontanarti da me. Pensavo solo che…”

“Invece è proprio quello che ha fatto” tagliò corto Peter, rinchiudendosi in se stesso. “Bene, adesso, se non ha altre  _lezioni di vita_ da impartirmi, devo andare a studiare. Domani avrò due interrogazioni e un compito in classe.”

Si buttò lo zaino sulle spalle con un gesto nervoso e, senza dire altro, uscì dalla stanza. Pareva che la temperatura si fosse abbassata di parecchi gradi.

Stark rimase fermo a guardarlo andare via.

_Ecco, bravo, Tony, complimenti davvero. Lo hai ferito e lo hai fatto sentire diverso, sei contento? Più invecchi e più somigli a tuo padre… a te piaceva quando era lui a giudicarti e a criticare quello che facevi? E Peter, poi, non fa niente di male. Sai benissimo che vuole stare con te e tu fai di tutto per rovinare anche questo rapporto. Possibile che tu sia così idiota?_

_Idiota, sì, e vigliacco, pure. Perché il problema non è Peter o le sue amicizie, sei tu. Sei tu che hai paura di esporti, di affrontare i sentimenti che provi per lui. E’ molto più facile allontanarlo e dirti che lo fai per il suo bene, vero? Comodo, così. Hai sempre scelto la strada più semplice, quella che ti permetteva di non assumerti nessuna responsabilità e non impegnarti mai davvero. Eppure con Peter sarebbe dovuto essere diverso, no? No?_

Tony passò il resto del pomeriggio a rimproverarsi in lunghi monologhi che si svolgevano nella sua testa, ma non ebbe il coraggio di andare a bussare alla porta della stanza di Peter. Ora capiva di aver sbagliato completamente con lui, ma cercarlo per chiedergli scusa era così difficile… Lui non era mai stato capace di chiedere scusa.

Era ormai ora di cena quando l’uomo ebbe un’idea, qualcosa che gli avrebbe permesso di scusarsi con Peter senza dare l’impressione di farlo. Andò verso la porta della camera del ragazzo come se avesse dovuto affrontare un esercito di Chitauri e bussò.

Non ci fu risposta.

Tony prese un bel respiro e bussò una seconda volta.

“Ehi, ragazzo, tutto bene? Senti, avevo pensato… perché non ordiniamo una pizza e mangiamo sul divano guardando qualche episodio di una serie TV?” propose, ostentando un tono allegro. “Stasera inizia la seconda stagione di  _Timeless_ , ti piaceva molto, se non sbaglio. Che ne dici?”

Ancora silenzio, poi dei passi leggeri e la porta che si apriva. Peter lo guardò appena in faccia, sembrava molto stanco, abbattuto e forse aveva perfino pianto… aveva dei cerchi neri attorno agli occhi.

“Le ho già detto che devo studiare, signor Stark” rispose, in tono incolore.

“Hai studiato tutto il pomeriggio e sono sicuro che sei preparatissimo. Dovrai pur mangiare, no?”

“Non ho fame” rispose Peter. “Voglio finire l’ultima pagina di esercizi di algebra e poi andrò a dormire.”

Stark capì che il ragazzo non gliel’avrebbe messa giù facile.

“Sei stanco, devi fare una pausa e distrarti un po’. E non puoi saltare la cena, non ti fa bene.”

“E’ anche un dietologo, adesso? Lo so che sono stanco, è per questo che voglio finire gli ultimi esercizi e poi andare a dormire, così sarò riposato per il compito e le interrogazioni di domani” ribatté il ragazzino. Stava per richiudere la porta, ma Tony la fermò con una mano.

“Peter, lo so che non sei veramente preoccupato per domani” disse. Non aveva più alibi, adesso, avrebbe dovuto veramente chiedere scusa al ragazzo per non rovinare tutto. “So che è colpa mia. Non voglio perdere questa serata in cui possiamo stare insieme…”

“Pensavo che non le interessasse passare del tempo con me” fece, laconico, Peter.

“Non vuoi proprio facilitarmi le cose, ragazzo, eh? Va bene, me lo sono meritato. Senti, tu vai benissimo così come sei, sono io che… insomma, mi sto rendendo conto di essere sempre più legato a te e questo mi fa paura. Sono un codardo in queste cose e così ho finito per prendermela con te” ammise l’uomo, tirandosi fuori le parole a forza l’una dopo l’altra. “Mi dispiace di averti ferito, mi sei mancato e vorrei passare la serata con te. Ecco, questo è quello che volevo dire.”

Peter lo fissò. Un lampo di speranza passò nei suoi occhi, ma la delusione era stata davvero troppo acuta e si sentiva fragile, non voleva che Tony potesse ferirlo di nuovo. Non parlò e rimase lì a puntargli in faccia quegli occhi scuri e malinconici che dicevano tutto.

“Ti va di passare la serata con uno stupido insensibile di mezza età che ancora non ha imparato a stare al mondo?” tentò di nuovo Stark, sperando di scuoterlo con l’ironia.

Un lieve sorriso apparve sulle labbra di Peter che parve, finalmente, rilassarsi.

“Pizza e patatine? E la seconda stagione di  _Timeless_?” rilanciò il ragazzo. Pian piano il suo sorriso si allargò e sembrò che la stanza, come per magia, si riempisse di luce.

“Mi pare proprio un’ottima idea” approvò Tony, sentendosi anche lui molto meglio. Si avvicinò al ragazzo e lo abbracciò stretto. “Voglio davvero passare la serata con te, e non solo questa ma tante, tante altre…”

Peter gli buttò le braccia al collo e lasciò che Stark lo sollevasse da terra e lo baciasse profondamente e intensamente.

 _I nostri cuori non mentono mai,_ pensò l’uomo, mentre si concedeva un lungo e appassionato momento per perdersi sulle labbra e nel sapore del suo ragazzino,  _e allora perché per noi è così difficile essere sinceri?_

Poi ogni equivoco e malinteso si perse, spazzato via dal sentimento sempre più forte che li univa, e la luce tornò a splendere calda e scintillante nel cuore di Tony mentre stringeva e baciava Peter, il suo dolcissimo raggio di sole.

 

**FINE**

 

 

 


End file.
